


Held

by Nahwei



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nahwei/pseuds/Nahwei
Summary: When Prompto breaks, Noctis is there.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Held

**Author's Note:**

> Technically a prequel to Break.

Noctis is worried about not being there for Prompto enough. Somehow the prince–trained to be observant and respectful and polite and everything that makes a prince  _ princely _ –is still unsure of what a friend should do to comfort another. And he  _ knows _ there’s something bothering the blond. Notices from the way Prompto’s smile doesn’t reflect in his eyes. From the way he falters when Noctis asks if he’s ok, how he hesitates before cracking a  _ fake _ smile. From the fidgeting and the sighing and the lack of everyday pictures.

Noctis thinks about asking Ignis for advice but quickly retracts the idea. For a 17-year-old not to know how to help a friend?

Nah.

Noctis knows what to do. It’s just…

Unknown territory.

Although they’ve been friends for roughly two years, Prompto and Noctis aren’t  _ close. _ Like, share your secrets when you’re sharing a bed during a sleepover close. Or, well, being comforted close. They’re not...there yet...?

Regardless! Noctis doesn’t want his friend to hurt so much anymore, so one day, when he and Prompto are chilling in Noctis’s living room–and Noctis  _ knows _ there’s something bothering the blond, dammit–Noctis musters the courage and bumps shoulders with his friend.

“I know I don’t say much,” he starts, “but I’m really glad you’re my friend, Prompto.” He forces his eyes onto Prompto’s knees, face tilted in his direction a bit. “And if something’s up, I’m here for you and all. Ok?” His heart jackhammers against his chest, blood running hot through his veins, but he eases his eyes a little higher and quickly looks the other in the eyes before looking away. He bumps shoulders again.

And he can feel how Prompto stiffens next to him. And they’ve both gone silent and all Noctis can hear is the soft game music from the TV. He knows Prompto’s processing what he just said, because again: they’re both inexperienced with this friendship thing. Noctis understands. (And he can scold himself later for not being in tune with his friend’s feelings up until recently.)

Prompto shifts and he breathes out a shaky breath, and the next inhale is sharp. And Noctis knows what’s about to happen and–though he’s a little scared–he really cares for the blond, so with clumsy movement, Noctis brings Prompto into an awkward side hug. It feels unnatural, this position, but when Prompto’s voice breaks as he apologizes (“For what, dummy?”) Noctis shifts just a little closer and maneuvers them into something more comfortable just as Prompto’s breaths become less shaky and grow into whines. 

Noctis holds his friend tighter, rocking them both mumurming “it’s ok”s and “I’m here, I’m here”s. He bites into his lips but he still cries silently as Prompto cries openly.

The emotions are...a lot for Noctis. He knows this isn’t about him, but whoa. This hurts.  _ But why does it hurt?  _ What  _ is hurting me right now? _

Noctis doesn’t know. He doesn’t know a lot of things when it comes to emotions.

All he knows is his friend was hurting and needed to be held. Needed someone to be there for him (because Noctis suspects there’s no one for Prompto in his home, though the blond always manages to make little of his absent parents).

When the worst was over and Prompto has settled into light sniffles, Noctis asks, “You ok?”

And Prompto laughs brokenly. A relieved air to it, rather than a sad one, though. “A bit now, yeah.” He doesn’t say anything for a while. And Noctis continues to rock them. “I’m kind of hungry, actually.”

And now it’s Noctis’s turn to laugh. It’s then he realizes that he’s got a hand carded through blond locks– _ when did that happen? _ “I think Specs left some leftovers. He’s tied up with family matters today.”

Prompto hums but doesn’t move. Just lets himself be rocked. Be held.

Noctis doesn’t think to stop. Doesn’t want to. 

Their lulled moment is broken when both their stomachs start grumbling for food.


End file.
